roaterafandomcom-20200215-history
Unbreakable Fighter (Fighter Archetype)
The unbreakable is a warrior of indomitable will, unstoppable and implacable once he has set his mind upon a course of action. The unbreakable endures any trial to do what must be done, and when his mind is set toward a goal, nothing can stop him from achieving it, though many may try. He is a juggernaut and a zealot, supremely confident in his own abilities. Tough as Nails: An unbreakable gains Endurance and Die Hard as bonus feats. This ability replaces the fighter’s 1st-level bonus feat. Heroic Resilience (Ex): An unbreakable may select Heroic Recovery and Heroic Defiance as combat feats. This alters bonus feats Unflinching (Ex): At 2nd level, an unbreakable gains a +1 bonus on Will saves against mind-affecting effects. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels after 2nd level. This ability replaces bravery. One Chosen Path (Ex): '''At 5th level, an unbreakable gains the ability to shrug off blows that would leave others reeling, staying firm in their path. An unbreakable is considered one size category larger for the purposes of being affected by Bull Rush, Overrun, Trip and Reposition Maneuvers. This ability replaces weapon training 1. '''Unyielding March (Ex): '''At 9th level the unbreakable gains the ability to plow through any obstacles in their path. They ignore any penalty and restrictions on movement in difficult terrain and gain a +1 on checks made to burst through walls and confinements, they gain an additional +1 every 4 levels after 9th. This ability replaces weapon training 2. '''Quick Recovery (Ex): At 11th level, an unbreakable needs only 15 minutes of rest or to be subject to a healing spell or effect to recover from the fatigued condition. This ability replaces armor training 3. Stalwart (Ex): At 13th level, when an unbreakable succeeds on a Fortitude or Will save against an effect that has a partial effect even on a successful save, he is completely unaffected by it. This ability replaces weapon training 3. Unlimited Endurance (Ex): At 15th level, when an unbreakable is exhausted, he only suffers the effects of the fatigued condition instead. If the unbreakable is normally immune to fatigue, this bypasses that immunity. This ability replaces armor training 4. Miraculous Recovery (Ex): At 17th level, when an unbreakable makes a saving throw to recover from an ongoing effect, he may roll twice and choose the better roll. This ability replaces weapon training 4. Unbreakable Body (Ex): At 19th level an unbreakable’s body becomes one with their armor, leaving no cracks in their defense for the enemy to exploit and stop their march. While wearing armor, an unbreakable gains immunity to critical hits and precision damage. This ability replaces armor mastery. Unbreakable Soul (Ex): At 20th level, the unbreakable may immediately end any one of the following conditions currently affecting it: bleed, blind, confused, cowering, dazed, dazzled, deafened, entangled, exhausted, fascinated, fatigued, frightened, nauseated, panicked, paralyzed, shaken, sickened, staggered, or stunned as an immediate action once per round. All other conditions and effects remain, even those resulting from the same spell or effect that caused the selected condition. It can use this ability at the start of its turn even if a condition would prevent it from acting. This ability replaces weapon mastery. Category:Classes Category:Archetype